The Better Option
by glowinthegrimdarks
Summary: "And being with her was the better option " Fiolee (: im hoping to write more chapters soon!
1. The better option

_Okay Marshall. You've done this before. Just take the blade, and…_

There was a knock at the door.

"Shit…" Marshall's hands fumbled as he hid the blade underneath one of the cushions of his red sofa. He scrambled to get to his feet, pulling the sleeves of his grey and red plaid flannel to cover his wrists.

"Uhh…One second!"

He fixed his messy hair a bit, then floated towards the door, opening it to whoever was knocking.

It was Fionna.

_Great. Just who I wanted to see right now. Ugh. _

Marshall awkwardly cleared his throat, "Oh uh…Hey Fi. Whats up?"

Fionna grinned at the vampire. Marshall had always admired her grin. He thought it was cute, the way she had that small gap in between her two front teeth, the way her lips spread, forming a perfect smile. He couldn't help but grin back at her sometimes.

Unfortunately, today was not one of those times.

Fionna spoke up, her voice was calm, and she spoke coolly, "Nothin much. Cake was being donk so I thought I'd hang out with you…I mean, if that's cool…"  
The vampire king nervously glanced back at the sofa, which was hiding the small exact-o-knife blade. He let out a barely noticeable sigh, then turned back to Fionna.

"Um…" _No. Go home Fi. Im doin shit and I don't want you to be here… I don't want you to see me like this…_"Yeah sure, get your blonde butt in here."  
Marshall did his best to flash a fake grin at the girl, and motioned her inside.

She smiled at him again, stepped inside, and play-punched his shoulder, "Thanks dude."

As she entered his home, she removed her bunny hat (the one she loved so much, though Marshall never understood why. It was old and dirty and looked like she stole it from some dump from the Nightosphere) letting her honey gold hair billow down to her waist in soft, wavy curls.

For some reason, whenever she did this, his heart skipped a beat or two.

Now, Fionna was his best friend. The only person he really, truly cared about. But that didn't stop him from thinking she was completely and utterly beautiful.

He'd always thought that, from the moment he saw her at that party LSP threw. He never understood why she wasn't happy with her body, or her appearance. She was beautiful no doubt. From the way her hair fell down to her waist, the way her lips were the most amazing shade of blush and how they formed the perfect kiss, and how her eyes were just a brilliant blue/crystal color. In his eyes, he thought she was perfect. In her eyes... not so much. He wasn't going to lie to himself, he did have feelings for her. But he tried his best to keep them hidden, just in case she didn't feel the same way. It wasn't like some big thing. It was a mutual feeling. He'd probably get over it sooner or later.

"Oh and by the way, my butt is not blonde." She smirked, letting out a small chuckle.

Marshall gave a genuine grin now, chuckling along with her, "Pssh. You know what i meant," He rolled his eyes at her, and she giggled.

her smirk slowly began to spread into a smile, "I know. I was just kidding." Fionna sighed, tossing her bunny hat onto the sofa. Marshall watched as it landed on the armrest.

_wow. what a great idea to hide a blade underneath the same couch cushion that Fionna threw her hat on and would __**possibly sit on**__. You're so smart sometimes Marshall. Dammit. _

The vampire puffed his cheeks, blowing out a breath, "Soooooo whaddya wanna do? I dont really care. We could... play video games, watch lame movies," he mutters something very softly, staring at the couch cushion, "avoid sitting on the couch..."

Marshall flicked his attention back up to Fionna, who had somehow made her way into the kitchen without him knowing. She was sitting on the counter top, eating an apple that Marshall had in his fridge. He didn't have much food. He had some junk snacks for when Fi came over, in case they wanted to watch a movie or some biz, some apples, fruit punch, milk and a half empty box of cereal, and a couple cartons of strawberries. He lived on his own, so he didn't have much of a variety.

Fionna took a bite of her apple, then spoke, the food muffling her voice a bit, "i dun rlly crr eithurr," she swallowed, "whatever you want." She shrugged, then took another bite of the apple. Marshall chuckled.

"Alright then, lame movies it is." The vampire king flashed a subtle grin at her. Fionna hopped off the counter, "math!"

Marshall rolled his eyes.  
The two of them made their way into the living room again, Fionna found a spot on the floor and she sat with her legs criss-crossed, leaning against the edge of the couch. The vampire dug through some of his movies, pulling out one of the stupidest horror movies there was out there, and plopping the disc into the dvd player. He sat down next to his friend, and she leaned on him a bit.

This was normal for the two of them. Whenever they would watch movies, she would lean on his shoulder or sometimes even cuddle with him. He didn't really think much of it, and she didn't either. They were just close like that. Occasionally, he would get a small fluttery feel in his stomach. And it looked like today was one of those days...

"Oh my glob, this movie blows!" Fionna laughed, and she looked up at Marshall, who in return looked down at her, "Good choice Marshy."

He chuckled, "I said we were gonna watch a lame movie. Why not pick the worst one?"

Fionna smiled, then pretended to cry tears of joy, "Im so proud of you man." She giggled, and he smiled. Forgetting all about the blade underneath the couch cushion, and forgetting all about his plans he had for tonight.

Hanging out with Fi did that to him. When he was having a rough time and he was going to "cope", whenever Fi came, she just made it a little bit easier for him to think things through.

And being with her was the better option.


	2. Coping

_They'd kicked him. Yelled at him. They'd hurt him. And he couldn't even do anything about it. He just sat there, his knees pulled up to his chest, tears streaming continuously down his grey-ish green cheeks. He'd __**let**__ them kick him. __**Let them hurt him**__. And all he could do was sit there. They'd called him worthless, the boy and his terrible group of friends. All of them tormented him, laughed at him. _

_"Stop!" He'd cry, "Stop!" _

_"Or what? You gonna run to moooommmyyyy?" another kick. More laughter. "C'mon Marsh. Y'know you wanna fight back. Do it. Punch me. Watch what happens." Marshall's eyes turned a vibrant crimson color, his cheeks flushing with warmth. The whites of his eyes were tinged with red from crying.  
"Just because you're prince of the Nightosphere doesn't mean you have all the power Marsh. You're worthless. I'm not surprised your dad walked out on you. You're a worthless, lame, stupid piece of-" __**POW!**__ Marshall punched the boy square in the jaw. _

_The boy's friends, who were previously laughing and yelling and occasionally kicking Marshall along with the boy, had suddenly grown very quiet. The boy was turned around, his hand cupping his jaw, a small line of blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. Marshall smirked a bit in triumph, but the next thing he knew the other boy was on top of him, twisting his arms and punching him some more. The boy yelled at him, and Marshall yelled back. The other boy soon had Marshall pinned to the hard pavement. He was breathing heavily as he spoke, a crazy, evil grin spread across his face, "You cant beat me. You're worthless Marshall Lee. You always have been and always will be. You don't deserve to be king. You don't deserve anything, " The boy let out an evil chuckle as he pulled his fist back and..._

Marshall jolted awake, breathing in short, panting breaths. He looked around the living room. He was still sitting in the same spot he was the night before.

_The night before? But it was still dark? The moon was still out...?_

Marshall pulled out his phone from the back pocket of his jeans and checked the time. It read _2:47 a.m. _

_Huh. Fionna musta gone home while I was asleep. _

The vampire let out an exasperated breath, puffing his cheeks. He ran a cold hand through his tousled, mess of jet-black hair. He glanced around his living room, the TV still on, but nothing playing. He replayed the events of the previous night in his head. He remembered inviting Fionna in. He remembered her taking her hat off and watching her perfect gold locks fall gracefully down to her waist. He remembered her smile...

Fionna.

He remembered the blade.

_Oh fuck. The blade! Oh dear glob let it still be there..._

Marshall panicked, hastily turning around and lifting the cushion on his vibrant red sofa. As he lifted the seat, he braced himself for what he would unveil. For a second, a gleam of silver light flashed before his eyes, reflecting against the silver moon that lit up the sky. _Oh sweet mother of glob its still there. _He let out a sigh of relief, picking up the blade and putting the couch cushion back in its place. It was still there. He was safe. Then again, why would Fionna want to look underneath his couch cushions to find something? _She's not the suspicious type Marshall. Calm down. _But he wouldn't calm down. He **refused **to calm down.

The vampire king shifted the small blade in the palm of his hand, watching the light reflect off of it whenever it turned over. He then let out another exhale, puffing his cheeks again. He then rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, exposing the row of scars on his left arm. In the moonlight you could faintly see 16 perfectly aligned scars that went all the way up his forearm, stopping at his elbow. Each of these 16 scars had a meaning behind them. Some had the same reason, and others had one specific reason behind it. But all in all they were scars. And each of those scars had one hell of a story behind them.

Whenever Marshall prepared to make another slit, he thought of all the stuff that was going on.

He thought of all the pressures being a king put on him.

He thought of how demanding his mom was, and how she wanted him to follow in her exact footsteps.

He thought of how his father walked out on him when he was just a kid, and how that bastard never even bothered to tell him that he loved him. _He probably didn't even love me in the first place. I was just a mistake. _

He thought of how the entire kingdom of Aaa thought he was a monster. A bully. And how pretty much every single one of them was scared of him. Except for Fionna...

_Fionna..._

Just the thought of her made him stop in his tracks.

Something about her made him believe that everything would be alright. That he had nothing to worry about. It was crazy how the two of them had been friends for so long, but she knew so little about him. She'd only heard about the better parts in his life. He'd never actually bothered to tell her about the crazy, screwed up part of his life. Occasionally he'd let her comfort him when he was down. Like when he convinced himself that he was terrible at playing guitar, and that he shouldn't even bother trying to become a musician. She'd told him that he was the best guitarist she'd ever met, and that he was really really talented. She'd made him happy. He was happy. Whenever he was with Fionna. She'd thought he was different. She was the only one who wasn't completely terrified of him. She was also the only one he really cared about.

Marshall sighed, staring out of the small window. Though he lived in a cave, there was a small crack that let in light when it was night time. He stared at the moonlight for a second, before returning his attention back to the small blade he had positioned on his wrist.

_I gotta tell her...She has to know what I'm doing to myself. She could help me..._

_"You're worthless Marshall Lee. You always have been and always will be..." _

_She has to know. _

The vampire king stared down at his wrist for a moment, before carving the letter **_F_**into his arm. There were small beads of blood beginning to form on his wrist. He'd never realized how much it literally _hurt_ when he cut himself.

_I'll tell her tomorrow. _

_She can help me. _

And with that thought, he got up from his spot on the floor, walked into the kitchen, and tossed the blade into the trash, then went upstairs to go to sleep.


	3. You know so little

The next time Marshall woke up was a couple hours after he had gone to bed.

The vampire king slid out of his bed, groggily rubbing his eyes and yawning, walking over to the bathroom. He turned the faucet on, examining his pale face in the mirror (it was a special mirror that his mom gave him, straight from the Nightosphere.) He noticed the small **_F_**that he had carved onto his wrist was healing, forming a scab and welting the skin around it. Marshall exhaled, then splashed some water on his face, making the hair closest to his hairline dampen, causing water drops to drip on his face. He turned the faucet off, took one last look in the mirror, wiped his face with a towel that had been hanging on the shower, then walked back into his room, flopping down on his bed.

The boy stared up at the ceiling for a couple seconds, thinking about what he would say to Fionna. After all, he _was_ going to tell her today. He was going to tell her all about how terrible he felt. How he couldn't deal anymore, and how he wanted her help. He _needed _her help. Marshall took one last glance at his ceiling before getting up again, floating over to his closet. He picked out a random outfit, (because being Marshall Lee he didn't need to think about what he was going to wear. Whatever it was, it worked) choosing one of his band tees, some ripped up black skinny jeans, and his cool Docs that Fionna had bought him for his 17th birthday. Marshall loved those boots more than any other pair of shoe he owned in his entire life. Not because of the fact that Fionna gave them to him- though that was a huge reason why- but because they were _him_. They fit him and his personality just right. And to him that was pretty cool.

Marshall slid off the clothes that he was previously in, putting the new outfit on. To top the outfit off, he put on his grey slouchy beanie, adjusting it a bit, then flew downstairs. He took an apple out of the fridge, sucking out the red color from it, leaving a plain, grey apple. All through his morning "getting ready" process he thought about what he was going to say to Fionna.

_"Hey Fi, can i talk to you for a second?" _

_No...thats stupid. _

_"Hey Fi, i gotta tell you something...just...promise not to freak okay?" _

_No...Too foreshadow-y. I just gotta get to the point. _

_"Hey Fionna, i need your help." _

_No, that's too desperate. Who am i that fucking Dora the Explorer kid? "I need yooouur help!" NOT. _

_UUUGGGHH I can't do this. I'll just have to wing it i guess...considering that's what i do best. _

_winging it. _

_God dammit Marshall Lee get your head together man. _

Marshall let out an exasperated sigh, running his fingers through the fringe of his messy hair. He tossed the apple into a bowl on the counter, then floated out of the kitchen, grabbing his umbrella on the way out. He unlocked the door, then flew out to Fionna's place. This was going to be harder than he thought.

**_At the treehouse..._**

__Marshall flew over to the door of Fionna and Cake's place, leaning his umbrella against the wall besides the door. He knocked on the door (or, pounded on it, more like) waiting impatiently for someone to open it.

_C'mon open the door I wanna get this over with. _

Cake answered the door, "Well, hello the-... Oh...It's you," the cat glared at him, her tone of voice changing at the sight of him. Cake and Marshall never did have a very "friendly" relationship. But Cake couldn't do much about it. Marshall was Fionna's friend. And she was just going to have to accept that. No matter how much she despised Marshall Lee.

Marshall rolled his eyes, "Sup, kitty. 's your sis around?"

Cake let out a sigh, looking behind her at Fionna, "FIONNA! BABYCAKES YOUR DEMON FRIEND IS HEEEEERE. FIONNA!"

Fionna let out a small chuckle, "Jeeze Cake calm down! I'm coming!" Marshall's heart rate increased when he heard the sound of her voice. The warmth in his cheeks rising. Man she gave him the butterflies like no tomorrow!

_Great. All the harder to make it for me to tell her. Glob Fi why do you have to do this to me?_

Fionna approached the door, petting cake on the head, "Thanks Cake. You can go now."

Cake left the doorway with a quick growl at Marshall. The boy chuckled.

"Hey, Marshy! Sorry I left yesterday...You were asleep so I thought i wou-"

Marshall cut her off mid sentence, "Fionna i gotta talk to you."

Fionna furrowed her eyebrows slightly, "Uh...Okay. Sure. Whaddya wanna talk about?"

Marshall's hands began to shake, his mind racing. His heart pounded and he let out an exasperated exhale, "Can...Can we go...Somewhere else? To talk? I kinda wanna talk to you alone..." his voice began to shake, a hard lump forming in the back of his throat. He tried to swallow it down, and failed. He cleared his throat, and his expression was that of a grimace. He looked down at his feet the whole time he spoke.

_Way to act cool Marshall. _

"Marshall, are you okay?" She asked, nearing him a bit. He stepped back.

"Y-yeah...I mean...no...Maybe?...fuck um...can we just, walk? Please?"

Fionna nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, of course. Lemme just put my shoes and junk on. I'll only be a second, okay?"

He nodded in reply. Fionna quickly went back inside, slipping her black flats on and putting on her favorite blue hoodie, "Cake I might be a while. You can sleep on my bed tonight if you want. I'll be back tomorrow 'kay?"

Cake disregarded her call, and was busy playing a game with BMO, "Huh? Oh okay girl be careful..OOOHH! DID YOU SEE THAT! I JUST BEAT MY HIGH SCORE! WOO HOO HOOO BABY IM ON A ROLL TONIGHT!"

Fionna rolled her eyes, then walked out, closing the door behind her. Marshall was sitting on the front step, staring out into the field before them. He looked up at her, then stood up, grabbing his umbrella. He gave a quick look over Fionna. She looked really cute. Her hair was pulled back into a loose braid, a few strands of hair falling out here and there. Her blue hoodie made her eyes an even more vibrant blue than they were before. She was gorgeous. And she made him nervous as hell.

"Alright well...Lets go i guess," She said. Marshall nodded again, and she began walking. He joined her, standing fairly close to her, but not too close. She was warm. Warm enough for her body heat to reach him, making his cheeks flush more than they originally had. They walked in silence together for quite some time, before Marshall stopped in his tracks, turning to face Fionna.

_I gotta tell her. She has to know. Whew ok here we go..._

He took her warm hands into his own cold ones. The familiarity of her skin touching his was comforting, and some of the tension lifted off of him. _You can do this Marshall. Just tell her. _"Fionna...Have you ever uh...glob how do I say this...Have you..." His hands were shaking like crazy, and his heart sped up at least ten times faster. He exhaled, his face grimaced again.

"Hey...Marshy. It's okay...you can tell me. Trust me..." Fionna lifted his chin, making him look at her. His eyes began to sting, and he tried to blink back the tears that were forming. One thing Marshall Lee did not do was cry. He wouldn't cry. Not anymore. But something about what he was about to do made him feel like he needed to cry. He looked down at the floor with his eyes, droplets of tears falling onto the dirt. Marshall turned his wrist around, so it faced upward to where Fionna could see, exposing his scars. Her eyes widened a bit, and she examined his scars for a moment, "Marshall..."

The boy sniffled, more tears streaming down his cheeks, "Fionna I can't deal anymore," His voice was shaky, and he tried to swallow down the lump in his throat once again, "I just...I feel so alone and...and everybody is scared of me. The entire kingdom of Aaa thinks I'm a monster. A monster Fionna. They can't even get near me, they're so scared. And my mom is just this huge pain in the ass, telling me what i have to do with my life. I don't wanna go through that anymore!" His voice began to raise, though it was still shaky. He started to sob, "I keep hearing the voices in my head, 'you're worthless Marshall Lee. You always have been and always will be.' And i cant get rid of them! I just can't do it anymore Fionna...I can't..." Fionna pulled him closer to her, putting her hand on the back of his head, letting him lean his head on her chest. He let out another hiccup-y sob, tears streaming quickly down his face, "Shhh...you'll be okay Marshy...Everything will be okay," She softly rubbed his back in small circles, trying to calm him as he sobbed. She hated to see him like this. She hated when he was sad. She carefully lifted his head, "Hey...Look at me. C'mon, look at me." Marshall lifted his head, meeting her eyes with his. Her voice hushed as she looked up into his eyes, "You're one of the most amazeballs vampires I've ever met, and I'm being serious. I hate to have to see you cry, and watch you feel this way. You shouldn't have to hurt yourself in order to feel a little better. That's not cool. And whoever hurt you in the past I'll try my best to beat them up so bad,"

Marshall chuckled a bit at this, then gently leaned his forehead on hers, "Thanks Fi..."

"Hey...anything for my favorite vampire," She grinned at him, then lifted her head a bit, planting a small, soft kiss on his cheek. Marshall's dead/undead heart did a flip from inside of him, and his cheeks flushed. He smiled. Man that gave him a rush. He then looked into her eyes, tilting her chin upward a bit, and he leaned down, giving her a kiss.

The feeling of her warm lips pressed against his own made his heart race. Fionna kissed back, leaning in closer to him. Marshall gently cupped her cheek with his hand, and as fast as the kiss began, it was over. Fionna pulled back slowly, her entire face flushed a bright red. She was smiling and breathed slightly hard. Marshall's cheeks were a deep blue color, and they were extremely warm. He grinned down at her, his forehead still resting against hers. He smiled, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that..." He chuckled.

She giggled, "Me too." The vampire chuckled along with her, and they stood there in peace for a couple moments.

"Fionna...can you come over to my place for the night? Just for today...I don't wanna keep cake waiting for you..."

Fionna nodded, "Yeah, sure. Cake'll be alright. She's got BMO to keep her company."

Marshall sighed, "Thanks..."

Fionna stepped back a bit, her fingers still entwined with his. She turned Marshall's wrist over again, looking at his scars another time. She noticed the **_F_**shaped scar and lightly ran her finger over it, sending shivers down Marshall's spine.

"What's this one?" She spoke quietly.

Marshall closed his eyes, remembering when he carved that scar into his wrist, "Um...It's an F. For uh...For Fionna..." His tone of voice matched hers.

The girl looked up at him, her blue crystal orbs meeting his crimson red eyes. She gave him a small, closed mouth grin. He grinned back. She ran her fingers over the rest of his scars, "Did it...did it hurt?"

He shook his head, "No...not really. The only one that hurt was the...huh...the only one that hurt was the F..." He looked down at the floor, hot tears beginning to sting his eyes again. He blinked them back, but one managed to escape. It fell down onto his wrist and Fionna looked back up at him, "Hey...Don't cry. You'll be alright...I promise. Hero's honer." She grinned up at him, and he grinned in return. He gave a short chuckle, "Y'know...it's crazy how we've been friends for so long...yet you know so little about me."

She shook her head, "I know all i need to know, Marshall."

He grinned at her again, then planted another small peck on her cheek, "Thank you Fionna."

_Thank you..._


	4. Anything Better

The two of them had walked back to Marshall's house in silence, their fingers entwined with one another's. When they went inside, Fionna took off her hoodie, tossing it on the couch. Marshall floated into the kitchen, opening the fridge, "Hey Fi, you hungry?" She shook her head, walking into the kitchen and hopping onto the counter, "Nah. I'm good."

Marshall shrugged and shut the fridge, floating over to Fionna and sitting down beside her, shoulder to shoulder. They both sat there quietly for a moment, thinking over what happened. Fionna stared down at her feet, "So um...how long have you uh...y'know..."

Marshall let out a short chuckle, "Uh, it was a little after my 17th when I started. Stuff just started coming up and I uh...I didn't know how to handle it. So I did this." He pointed to his forearm.

Fionna nodded slowly, "Oh..."

Marshall took her hand in his, turning his head to look at her, "It's gonna stop Fionna. I don't wanna have to do this anymore. I wont."

Fionna lifted her head, looking at him. She nodded and gave a small grin. Marshall grinned back, pulling her closer to him and leaning his chin on top of her head. He let out a sigh.

Fionna smiled a bit, "So... you kissed me."

Marshall blushed, chuckling, "Yup."

She giggled, "Y'know... I kinda liked it...sorta."

His grin widened, "Only sorta?"

"Yeah," She grinned.

"Hmm. So, if I did it again, you wouldn't think much of it?"

"Maaayyybe maybe not. Hehe,"

Marshall slid off the counter, moving in front of Fionna. He wrapped her legs around his hips a bit, leaning his forehead onto hers. Fionna's face flushed and she giggled, "Marshall what are you doing?"

He smirked, "Nothin. Just kinda..." He leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on her lips and closing his eyes. Fionna kissed back, her cheeks a bright rosy color. Marshall deepened the kiss slightly, having Fionna straddle his hips. Fionna cupped his cheek with her hand.

Marshall's heart was going crazy. The butterflies in his stomach were fluttering like never before, and his cheeks flushed. He'd never felt so happy. Just being there with Fionna made him feel great. But this? This made him feel like he was in another world. He wondered what she was thinking right now. He wondered if he was feeling the same thing he was feeling. He hoped she was.

_Whatevs. I'll ask her later._

Marshall slowly pulled away, breathing hard. He chuckled, smiling up at Fionna, who had leaned back on the wall, breathing harder than he was. Her face was flushed a bright red color, "Whoa..."

Marshall chuckled, "How was that?"

Fionna nodded her head quickly, "That was...really math." She giggled and Marshall chuckled along with her. He gave a small kiss on her forehead, unwrapping her legs from his hips, "Thought so."

Fionna smiled at him, hopping off the counter and leaning on the edge, "So whaddya wanna do?"

Marshall shrugged, "I dunno. We could chill on the couch and watch a movie or somethin?"

She grinned, "Okay. Sounds cool."

Marshall grinned, "Awesome. Heh, bet I can get there faster."

Fionna grinned, glaring a bit, "No way dude."

"Yeah."

"Nope."

"Race you."

"You're on."

They stared at each other for a second, glancing at the entryway to the living room. Marshall smirked at Fionna, then took off. Fionna started laughing, running to get through the doorway, "Hey no fair you cheated!"

He was hovering over the couch, "I'm a vampire Fi. I didn't cheat." he smirked and Fionna rolled her eyes, "Whatever man."

Marshall lowered himself to the ground, then wrapped his arms around Fionna's waist from behind. She grinned, turning her head to look at him, "Hey there."

He grinned, leaning his chin on her shoulder, "Hey, how's it goin?"

Fionna smiled, "Pretty good."

Marshall's eyes met hers, and both of them smiled at each other. Marshall gave a good look at her, taking everything in. She was stunning. Her eyes seemed to glow even more than they did before, and her hair seemed just a bit more golden.

_How is that even possible?_

Fionna's cheeks dusted over with a light pink as he stared at her.

"Fi...you're really beautiful, y'know that?"

She turned her head away, grinning, "Stop. No I'm not..."

"Yeah you are. You're like...crazy beautiful. Like the kinda beautiful that makes my stomach do like twelve flips every time I see you."

"Shut up Marshy..." Her cheeks warmed.

"No, I'm being serious. You know that you're beautiful right?"

"No..."

"Why not?" He frowned a bit.

" 'Cause I'm not...beautiful." Fionna furrowed her eyebrows, looking down at the floor.

"Don't say that...you really are. To me you are...and I'm sure to a bunch of other people you are too."

Fionna craned her neck slightly to look at him again. She grinned, then gently placed a kiss on his cold cheek.

_Hmm. I should compliment her more often._

Marshall smiled, then kissed her on the forehead, "C'mon lets watch a movie."

Fionna sighed, grinning, "Alrighty."

He let go of her, then moved to his DVD rack, skimming through his movies. He had a lot of movies for someone who didn't come out of his cave very often. Most of them were gifts from Fi, but the rest he had from the Nightosphere. He loved movies. He loved how he could just escape from the pathetic world he lived in and enter a new one by just the click of a button. And all the more, he could enjoy it by sitting down and enjoying a huge bowl of movie theater butter popcorn. Though, when he was watching movies with other people, he liked to pretend that he was seriously un-interested in the movie. He thought it made him look cool. At least, he hoped it did.

"So, whaddya wanna watch?" He asked, still looking through his collection of films.

Fionna shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me. But, a horror movie sounds super cool right now."

Marshall grinned, letting out a quiet chuckle, "We just watched a horror movie like two days ago. How about something different, huh?"

Fionna plopped down on the floor beside the couch, sitting with her legs crossed indian style, "Uh...Ooh! Got any lame rom-coms? They're stupid but fun to watch."

The other turned to look at her, "So, basically you just admitted to me you watch romantic comedies in your spare time," He flashed a sarcastic smirk in her direction.

She blushed, stammering, "I uh….well...no I…sorta…"

Marshall laughed, "Calm down Fi, rom-coms are some of my favorite movies."

"Huh...well that's something i'd never thought i'd hear from you." Fionna grinned.

He cleared his throat, "Yeah...anyways i might have something lying around here somewhere," He continued to shuffle through his movies, finally picking out one of Nicholas Sparks' finest, and plopping it into the DVD player. He made his way over to Fionna, sitting down besides her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. Fionna rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. A bit into the movie, Fionna fell asleep on his chest. Marshall smiled down at her, watching her in her peacefulness. He wanted to be able to hold her forever. To keep her in his arms and never let her go.

But sadly he realized, that probably wouldn't happen. So, for the time he did have her, he would make sure to appreciate every moment of it. He nudged her gently, slowly waking her up. She groaned a bit, and he chuckled, "You tired?"

She nodded sleepily, "mmhhmm…"

"Okay. You can sleep in my room. I'll sleep on the floor or somethin, " He carefully picked her up, carrying her bridal style.

"okay…" She muttered, her eyes stilled closed.

Marshall chuckled again, then floated upstairs into his room. When he reached his room he gingerly set her down on the bed, "Fi, you gotta take your shoes off."

She grumbled a bit, kicking her shoes off of her feet and curling up into a ball. Marshall pulled the blankets over her, then sat down beside her on the bed. He stroked her hair gently, causing her to grin to herself. He then stood up, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her head. Before he could completely move away from her she grabbed his arm, stopping him, "Wait…stay with me," She said.

The vampire shrugged, "Alright." He moved around to the other side, sitting at the edge of the bed and kicking off his boots and removing his beanie. He climbed in next to Fionna and she scooted closer to him, manually wrapping his arms around her waist and linking their fingers together. Marshall grinned and pulled her even closer. He exhaled, leaning his head on hers while she fell into a peaceful sleep again. The two of them lay there comfortably in the quiet, and Marshall listened to the sound of her steady breathing. It calmed them, knowing in their minds they had each other. And Marshall Lee couldn't have asked for anything better.

(Hello all! I finallly added a new chapter i hope you guys like it. A HUGE APOLOGY FOR NOT UPDATING. I've been super busy with high school and junk so i hope y'all understand. thank you to all the people who read this story and follow it that makes me really happy to see all these views :) so yes i hope you like this chapter. Sadly, i'll only have one more chapter before i move on to my next story! But it's okay because i think it's coming together nicely hehe. Alrighty. Au revoir!))


End file.
